mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kabel Eins
Kabel Eins is German commercial television network owned by ProSiebenSat.1 Media. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, series and movies programmings. History Kabel Eins was launched on February 29, 1992 at 10:15 as Der Kabelkanal '''the entertainment channel. The first programming was the British feature film ''Happy ever After'' starring David Niven. The advertising slogan of the station was "Gute Unterhaltung im Kabelkanal"; The accompanying clip showed a spectator disturbed by explosions and violence on television, who then discovered '''Der Kabelkanal with its "clear" channel and relaxed. In fact, Der Kabelkanal initially consisted primarily of older films. The station wanted to distinguish itself from the lurid program of other private channels. Der Kabelkanal could be received at this time exclusively via the cable connections of the Deutsche Bundespost (1995-1999: Deutsche Telekom). To start broadcasting, Kabelkanal was also first spread twice over the satellite Eutelsat on the position 13° East: analog and unencrypted in PAL and in the transmission format D2-MAC. The analogous dissemination was set back gradually as early as August 1992, by initially partially, later permanently, the soundtrack of the program was replaced by a hint loop, according to this program only in D2-MAC or in the cable is receivable. At the latest in September 1992, this transponder was evacuated. From this point on, the program could only be received in D2-MAC via satellite and served as the signal feed for the cable networks. The unencrypted distribution was completed in the course of 1993 and encoded using the encryption method EuroCrypt. A curiosity from this period is that only the TV sound of the station was distributed via the orbital position Kopernikus 23.5° East as a sound subcarrier of another program. Apparently, this signal was also used to feed into the cable networks. With Der Kabelkanal wanted Deutshce Bundespost, which was then sole owner of the major cable networks, make their offer compared to the then rapidly growing satellite direct reception more attractive. Der Kabelkanal '''was a joint venture between Kirch Gruppe and Deutsche Bundespost, the mostly old program components (films, series) came from the television archive of the film dealer Leo Kirch. Only later was the unencrypted reception via the satellite (Astra) possible. ProSieben, at that time a company of Kirch Gruppe, was at that time involved with 45 per cent in '''Der Kabelkanal. On 24th December 1994, Der Kabelkanal is renamed Kabel 1,' '''In this context, the coding on '''Eutelsat' II-F1 was repealed, so that the transmitter was here again unencrypted in D2-MAC via satellite receivable. Since 7 April 1995, Kabel 1 has been connected to the Astra 1 A satellite, and from then on it could be received unencrypted throughout Europe. The distribution via Eutelsat was then discontinued. Gradually, the program was expanded: It was sent from July 14, 1997 with the license of a full program. Kabel Eins today is a wholly owned subsidiary of ProSiebenSat.1 Media. On 21st August 1997, the Kabel 1 logo had to be redesigned following a lawsuit filed by the ARD. The ARD prevailed in court with the view that the appearance of the enclosed in the cable symbol "1" can lead to confusion with the logo of the public service broadcaster Das Erste. As a precaution, the "1" was removed from the logo; There was a "stub" right in the middle of the emblem. After many years of litigation in October 1999, the ARD's action was finally dismissed in all respects and the logo got its "1" back. On this occasion, the on-air design has also been extensively revised. On 1999, Kabel 1 extended its offer by further information broadcasts. So started the adventure series with the magazines Abenteuer Auto and Abenteuer Leben as well as the magazine Challenge. On 2001, Kabel 1 was new look. In 2004, the early program on Saturday and Sunday was expanded to include a children's program. There is running since 25 December 2004 on Saturday the Cartoon Network block. On Sunday, animated films and then Disney Time. Disney Time was removed on 30 December 2012 without replacement. On 28th March 2005, Kabel 1 is renamed Kabel Eins and was rebranded its logo. On 1st June 2006, Kabel Eins Classics was launched. On 11th February 2008, Kabel Eins was rebranded and the new slogan "Echt Kabel Eins" along with Kabel Eins Classics. On 31st January 2010, Kabel Eins was launched in high-deifintion simulcast on HD+ and Kabel Deutschland. On April 1, 2010, Kabel Eins broadcasts a football match live for the first time in broadcaster history. These were the match between VfL Wolfsburg and FC Fulham in UEFA Europa League. The reason was that the Europa League match of Hamburger SV took place almost at the same time and should be transferred to Sat.1. For this reason, those responsible for ProSiebenSat.1 Media, the rights holder for the transfer, decided to transfer Wolfsburg - Fulham on Kabel Eins. In the meantime Kabel Eins transmits together with Sat.1 regularly the Europa League in the context of the sport transmission Ran. The broadcast of the Europa League game between Schalke 04 and Twente Enschede on March 15, 2012 gave the station with 4.34 million viewers the highest ratings of broadcasters history. On January 17, 2013, Katja Hofem-Best took over the management of Karl König, who joined the management of ProSiebenSat.1 Media. From Good Friday to Easter Monday 2014 and Christmas 2014, the HD channels of the then ProSiebenSat.1 Media were available unencrypted. On August 31, 2015, Kabel Eins was rebranded. In addition to the on-air design and website, the logo has also been redesigned. It comes now edged and in a bright orange therefore. In addition, a testimonial figure was introduced to the program. This should bring the viewer closer to the brand and the sender and build a bond with him. As a new font Nexa Italic was selected and replaced the previous font Neo Sans. On 4th May 2016, ProSiebenSat.1 Media announced that it would launch Kabel Eins Doku in the second half of 2016 as an offshoot of Kabel Eins. Thorsten Pütsch took over the management of the station. The station focuses entirely on documentaries and reports and can be seen on free-to-air television (Free-TV). Since October 23, 2017, the station can also be streamed in HD on Magine TV. Programmings Information * Kabel Eins News * Abenteuer Alltag: So Leben wir Deutschen * Abenteuer Leben * Abenteuer Leben: täglich Wissen * Abenteuer Leben: täglich Neu Entdecken * Abenteuer Leben: Weekend * K1 Magazin, Magazin (seit 1997) * Watch Me: Das Kinomagazin Entertainment * Kabel Eins Kinotipp * Mein neues Leben * Mein neues Leben XXL * Achtung Abzocke * Achtung Kontrolle!: Einsatz für die Ordnungshüter * Mein Revier: Ordnungshüter räumen Auf * Achtung Kontrolle!: Airport * Achtung Kontrolle!: Die Topstories der Ordnungshüter * Mein Lokal, Dein Lokal: Wo schmeckt's am Besten? * Mein Zuhause, Dein Zuhause, Wer wohnt am Schönsten? * Die Super-Heimwerker * Toto & Harry * Achtung Notaufnahme! Series * 8 Simple Rules * Backstrom * Castle * Cold Case * Ghost Whisperer * Harry's Law * Las Vegas * Little House on the Prairie * Married... with Children * Medium * NCIS * Numb3rs * Prime Suspect * The Cosby Show * Unforgettable Logos Der Kabelkanal (1992-1994).png|First logo (1992-1994) Kabel 1 (1994-1997).png|Second logo (1994-1997) Kabel 1 (1997-1999).png|Third logo (1997-1999) Kabel 1 (1999-2005).png|Fourth logo (1999-2005) Kabel Eins (2005-2008).png|Fifth logo (2005-2008) Kabel Eins (2008-2011).png|Sixth logo (2008-2011) Kabel Eins HD (2010-2011).png|HD logo (2010-2011) Kabel Eins (2011-2015).png|Seventh logo (2011-2015) Kabel Eins HD (2011-2015).png|HD logo (2011-2015) Kabel Eins (2015-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2015-present) Kabel Eins HD (2015-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2015-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Germany Category:ProSiebenSat.1 Media Category:Launched in 1992 Category:Germany